Through The Murky Waters: Enchanted
by keenbeanz
Summary: He can't leave. He doesn't want to. But he knows he has to. And he knows she won't let him. Percy/Circe One Shot Warning: Dark


**Okay so this is a Percy/Circe One shot with a hint of Percy/Annabeth.**

**This was suggested by Trollalalala. Sorry it is not my best but it is all I could come up with.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

Magic ran through her veins, magic that made him want to impress her.

Magic that made him go crazy over his appearance, he wanted to please her.

He wanted her to tell him that he was special and that he was handsome.

He wanted her to hold him, but he didn't know why.

He didn't like the spell she had over him.

He should be angry at her; he should hate her for turning him into a guinea pig.

But when her hands found his waist he lost all anger.

He lost all thoughts.

Her lips trailed a kiss along his jaw and he gasps in surprise his eyes shutting in bliss.

He wants to tell her to get lost.

He wants to tell her he hates her.

He wants to go back to Annabeth and tell her he loves her.

But he can't he is rooted to the spot with kisses the only thing guiding him foreword.

He tongues dances in his ear like a whisper in the sunset.

But he can't hear the whisper of his moans.

And she knows.

She knows how she makes him feel.

She knows he will leave and that he loves someone else.

But she likes to think he will stay with her for at least the night.

She needs him for the night.

Her hands tangle in his hair and she can feel the hesitation.

But she pulls him closer and she doesn't hold back the smile when his hands find her neck.

He knows he should leave, he knows he should never have listened to Hermes when the god told him to visit the enchantress.

But the god promised he would not be turned into a guinea pig if he ate the herb.

So he did.

He didn't want to upset the god, his friend.

And he went to her; he ate the food she offered him with a smile.

He trusted the god.

Circe frowned at him before her eyes lit up in delight.

And that's where Percy found himself in a corner with the sorceress's legs entwined around his waist.

And their lips, refusing to leave each other.

Their breathing is intermingled and he can feel the sweat sticking to his forehead as she kisses him all over.

He tries to think of his girlfriend as her hand scrapes his back.

But he can't.

He is unable to think of anyone but her.

And he growls in anger and frustration.

But he doesn't know if he is angry or frustrated at himself or the woman in front of him.

He tries to pull back after a while, but the way her eye lock with his make his mind go fuzzy and he is entranced.

He can't leave.

He doesn't want to.

But he knows he has to.

And he knows she won't let him.

Not until she gets what she wants from him.

Her lips find his again and he moans into her mouth as the wrestle with nothing but tongues and gnashing teeth.

Her hand twirls in his hair and he remembers Annabeth.

And know he wants to leave.

He doesn't look at her when he pulls away because he knows once again he will be entranced by her.

And he will be forced to stay.

And he knows that if he does, she will turn him into her toy.

And he does not want to be her toy.

Her fingers dance along his scalp and he can't stop the shiver.

And he doesn't know if it is in delight or because of her magic.

He never knows.

And she never tells him.

She leaves it as a secret a secret only she knows about.

She pulls away and looks at him and he tries act calmly.

Even if part of him is screaming at him to run.

To get back on the ship and go back to his girlfriend.

To never speak or think of what he is doing.

And he does leave.

And he tries to forget.

He tries to think of his girlfriend.

And he tries to call out her name.

But he doesn't forget.

He thinks of the sorceress he left behind.

And he calls out her name in a blissful moan.

And he finds himself coming back to her.

And she just smiles, like she knew this would happen.

Like she has always known.

And he doesn't put that past her.

Her hands become his.

And their bodies become one.

And he forgets about everything.

He forgets about the squeaking of the hamster wheel in the corner.

Or the sound of the wild animals as they search for a new victim in the resort.

Instead he concentrates on the woman in front of him.

And how he wants to impress her.

But he can't.

And she knows it.

And in a way so does he.

But he can't run or move away from her, because he is enchanted.

And he is stuck to her like a bee stuck in honey.

"Do you remember when we first met?" she whispers in his ear as they cuddle on one of the seats.

He doesn't answer straight away.

He just looks at the wall and feels her hand in his hair.

"Yes." He replies carefully.

He remembers everything from that day.

He remembers the fear and anger.

And he remembers Annabeth and how she saved him.

"You left me."

But it is enough to have Percy's veins freeze over.

To have his heart beat faster.

To have his mind formulate an escape route.

But he knows he will never get out in time.

She leans in towards his ear and her voice is like lead, heavy and cold.

And he sees his life flash before his eyes.

"And know." He can feel her smile and can hear the slight laughter that escapes her lips.

And he is scared.

"You will never leave me."

The world spins and Percy is caught in a whirlwind of emotions.

Then suddenly it happens.

The world grows bigger.

And he knows what is happening.

His hands turn into fury paws and his voice is nothing but a squeak.

He feels the world around him shift and he is suddenly in large hands.

And he scratches at the palm, trying to move.

But her fingers are curled around him like a blanket.

He can hear the squeaks of the cage in the corner and they are louder.

As if welcoming him home.

But she changes course and instead he goes in a different cage.

And he is alone.

And it scares him even more.

She smiles at him and shuts the door, her head moves closer to the cage.

And he is enchanted again by her beauty.

"You are now my pet."

And Percy squeaks louder.

He knew he should have left when he had the chance.

To forget and run.

But he is stuck now.

And a part of him is happy because he is still with her.

But he shuts that up with the other half of him.

Because he was enchanted with her beauty and charm once, and now he is enchanted as her pet.

**Okay so this is dodgy I know.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
